Kiss It All Better
by JBKJNF
Summary: AU: After eleven years of spending every day together, there is no way Blaine was going to miss Kurt's birthday because on some stupid business trip. One-Shot


**Kiss It All Better**

* * *

"Babe, want to head to the car? I need to hit the bathroom before we start the drive home," Blaine gave Kurt a kiss below his ear with an arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist pressing them together. Blaine had business to take care of in Chicago the same week that Kurt's birthday lay on. So Blaine made some arrangements, took care of business, extended their stay, and brought Kurt with him. Happy birthday, a trip to Chicago. There was no way Blaine was going to miss his husbands birthday for a stupid business trip. Ever since they got together, eleven years ago, Blaine had not missed one of his dear Kurt's birthdays and he didn't plan any missing any of them, or anniversaries, or any other important holiday. Because Kurt is Blaine's world and he would do absolutely anything for his man.

"Of course," Kurt smiled happily at the term of endearment. No matter how long Blaine and him been together and no matter how many more years they spend together Kurt would never get tired of them. _Baby. Babe. Beautiful. Love._ Even _cupcake_ made the butterflies fly around inside him.

"I love you, Kurt, more than anything in the world," Blaine whispered pecking him on the lips.

"More than your Spider-Man comic book collection that cost a billion and one dollars, as you say," Kurt argued playfully.

"More than that. More than the amount of stars in the sky. More than how many days the earth has been alive. More than you possibly could understand," Blaine began kissing down his neck. Kurt let out a giggle pushing his lover away and glancing around the room.

"Blaine, stop it. We are in a restaurant," Kurt muttered trying not to make a scene, but Blaine continued and Kurt bit his lips trying not to let a moan escape.

"Mm, maybe we should skip the drive home and find a hotel so I can show just how much I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. "You look so good. I love these jeans on you. You know I do. I'm almost tempted to think that you planned this."

"My parents are expecting us. We haven't been back to Ohio in almost a year, Blaine," Kurt tried to concentrate but his mind was fuzzy.

"We'll tell them," Blaine moved to Kurt's ear nibbling lightly. "That we got tired and crashed at a hotel." Kurt shifted uncomfortably in Blaine grasp trying to ignore how turned on he was in the middle of a restaurant.

"I- ah- okay, okay fine," Kurt reluctantly, _not really_, gave in. He placed both hands on Blaine's chest and pushed him back ignoring the dark look in Blaine's eyes. "Go to the bathroom and I'll set the GPS to the closest five star hotel there is. Make it fast or..." Kurt leaned in jamming their mouths together full of passion and tongue. He felt Blaine moan into the kiss and pulled away. Blaine chased his mouth but Kurt turned away, "Or I might change my mind." Blaine stared jaw dropped at his husband strutting away shaking his ass back and forth ever so slightly.

Blaine couldn't understand how Kurt could turn from sweet and innocent to - excuse my French - a complete slut in between the sheets. But Blaine couldn't argue; he _loved_ it. And he loved that boy to infinity and beyond. He wouldn't know what to do without that boy by his side.

Blaine continued to the bathroom. He opened the door walked in and suddenly couldn't remember why he decided to use the bath room in the first place. His mind was Kurt. Everything was Kurt. He wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt. So what the hell was he doing standing in the bathroom at some fancy restaurant in the edge of Chicago while his delicious and sexy husband waited for him in the car. He bolts from the bathroom and when he makes it to the lobby of the restaurant that's when he hears it.

A sound that if you heard in person you would know what it was. People in the restaurant gasped and screams were heard from the outside. Blaine froze in fright, people shuffled around him. Women and men run in through the doors screaming things. But Blaine couldn't hear them. His mind was on Kurt, as usually, always on the man who is the love of his life. He felt blood pulse in his veins and the palms of his hands covered in sweat. He pushed through the multiple people making their way, rushed, into the building. He looked and searched but none of them were right. Some grabbed his arm and Blaine eyes immediately looked to the hand but there wasn't a ring. This wasn't Kurt. He pulled his arm away.

"Sir, sir! You can't go out there! A man has a gun!" Blaine shook him off turning to head out the door. "Sir, you can't!"

"Someone might be shot!" Another screamed. "Call an ambulance!" Blaine froze with horror. That was something he didn't want to hear.

He pushed his way through the people and finally made it through the doors. The crisp air engulfed him. He felt cold and murky. He scanned the perimeter. No one was in sight. The wind howled and noises from inside the building were soft behind the closed doors.

"Kurt?" He spoke softly feeling his eyes burn with fresh tears. He was almost afraid to find his boy. He scanned over the ground finding a body lying yards away near an SUV. _Kurt's SUV_. The one they drove from New York. The one that Blaine had sent Kurt to a few minutes ago and then he would use the bathroom. And that just wasn't any body on the ground. Blaine knew that designer coat the body wore. Of course he did. He was the one who bought it. _Kurt._

A sob busted through his lips and he ran to his man falling to his knees pulling the body into lap cautiously and ignored the sticky red showing through the jacket.

"Kurt, baby." Blaine brushed hair from the boy's eyes and whipping away tears. Kurt looked up at Blaine a smile appearing on his lips.

"Blaine," his voice was coarse. "Blaine, I'm so happy to see you. I didn't think I would."

"Kurt, _oh, Kurt. _What have I done?" Tears fell from the boys eyes. Kurt shook his head slightly.

"You didn't do anything, Blaine," Kurt seemed calm as he spoke as if he was at peace and that made Blaine sob harder.

"Yes, I did. _Yes, I did_, Kurt. I dragged you here to this city. I brought you out. I let you go to the car, _by yourself_. I could have been here. I could have stopped this from happening," Blaine held to Kurt tightly; pleading to somebody, anybody, to help his love live another day.

"I wanted to come, sweetheart. I wanted to be with you. It's not your fault, love. You didn't, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. Nobody could have known. It doesn't hurt." Kurt slowly brought his hand to Blaine's caressing the boy's cheek. Blaine leaned into his touch and grabbed his hand holding it kissing Kurt's palm. "Could you kiss me, Blaine?" Kurt asked and it pained Blaine to have Kurt ask him for something they did every day of their lives together.

"Of course, Kurt, of course. Anything." Blaine choked on tears. He leaned over placing his lips softly to Kurt's. But this kiss was different. It was weak and almost lonely feeling to Blaine. He pulled away.

"I love you, Kurt, so fucking much," Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on Kurt lips again.

Kurt tiredly hummed in response, "How much?" His eyes shinned Blaine's favorite color. "More than my billion and one dollar comic books collection. More than the amount of stars in the sky. More than how many days the earth has been alive. More than you possibly could understand. I love you to infinity and beyond." Blaine voice was wet with tears and everything inside him hurt.

"I love you too, Blainey. To the moon and back. Infinity and beyond. You're so special to me," Kurt's voice was a whisper and his eye lids felt heavy. "Blaine?"

Blaine pulled him closer, finally hearing sirens in the back ground, "Yeah, baby?"

"Could you- could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm really tired," Kurt whispered eyes partially closed.

"Don't, baby. Kurt, don't go to sleep not yet. _Please, don't_..." Blaine placed a few quick kisses to the boy's lips.

"Could you, Blaine?" Kurt asked again snuggling into his husbands arms. Blaine shook his head.

"Please, Kurt, please don't," Blaine sobbed watching Kurt's eyes close. "Don't leave me. _Please baby. Please._" He begged choking over his words holding Kurt close letting his tears fall freely as the ambulance pulled up. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. It couldn't be time. He needed Kurt. He needed Kurt like he needed air to breath.

* * *

Blaine woke in a cold sweat frantically looking around his bedroom. Sounds of New York City roared through the open window where the moon also shined through casing a showdown over the bed. It shinned over his husband's naked torso. And Blaine felt like he could breathe again. Kurt snored softly into the pillow his chestnut hair wild across his face. His gorgeous, beautiful, and most importantly _alive_ husband.

"It was a dream," Blaine whispered to himself. "Just a dream."

He took a looked over to the clock. 5:55 am. His alarm was due to go off in five minutes so he could go to work. But there was no he was leaving the house. No way he was leaving Kurt today. No way were they going to Detroit next week. There was no way he was taking Kurt to Detroit. He didn't care if the dream was set in Chicago. He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't leaving this house. He is not letting Kurt leave this house.

Blaine slid out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked from last night's events. He grabbed the phone on the night stand and rushed into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Kurt. Blaine dialed his boss's number.

"John, I can't come in today. Or this whole next two weeks." Blaine stated. John spoke in return. "No, John. I can't go to Detroit. I just can't. I'm taking a two week vacation. It's long overdue. I haven't had one in four years. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Okay. Bye." Blaine hung up the phone. He didn't even care if that got him fired because right now his mind was Kurt. It is always Kurt.

Blaine walked into the bed room nothing Kurt had turned and faced the window with the sheet down near his thighs. Blaine smiled how the round of his ass casted a shadow a crossed his side of the bed. Blaine turned off the alarm that was set and slid up against Kurt bring the sheets back over them. He wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed the back of the boy's neck.

Kurt hummed in response, "You okay, baby?"

"Never better, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Mm, I love you Blaine," Kurt mumbled sleep beginning to take over once again.

"I love you more than my one billion and one dollar Spider-Man comic book collection," Blaine whispered kissing the boys shoulder.

"Blaine, you don't have a Spider-Man comic book collection," Kurt turned to face Blaine snuggling into his chest listening to the sound of Blaine's heart beating. Blaine sighed happily at the feeling of Kurt in his arms. He loved this feeling. He felt at peace. He knew everything was okay because everything is okay. He loved this boy more than anything in the world.

"Well if I did, I'd love you more than it."

* * *

**End Note:**

**I have been waiting to write this for the past two years and I just never found time or inspiration until tonight. So here it is. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
